Mi verdadero fin
by A Little Hobbit
Summary: En mi mente sólo había un pensamiento, la muerte. Pero... ¿qué me había hecho pensar en eso? ¿qué podía haberme hecho cambiar tanto? Nota: Soy nueva, así que no me insultéis mucho a mis espaldas, ¿vale? :3


**Mi verdadero fin**

Estaba listo para morir, de hecho, quería eso desde hacía varios meses… tanto era aquel deseo, que intenté suicidarme dos veces. Pero, ¿cómo el gran Sherlock Holmes había llegado a tal extremo? Mi vida era un infierno, anteriormente yo había sido una especie de piedra sin corazón, pero una vez qué conoces el amor… ya no hay marcha atrás. Sí, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y compañero, John Watson. La pregunta es, ¿cómo acabó aquello mal? Se había casado, ¿con quién? os preguntaréis. Con Irene Adler, sí, "La mujer" o la Dominatrix. Llevan casados ya varios años… incluso tienen dos hijos; Irene y William, de quién yo había cuidado varias veces. La cuestión es, ¿qué me llevó a pensar en que quería morir? El haber dejado todo por él, 2 años de mi vida atrás por estar con él. Aunque claro, las cosas no salieron cómo yo esperaba, pues una vez salió con Irene y… se enamoró, simplemente. Intenté por todos los medios que aquello no me afectase, hacer ver que el amor no era nada para mí, que me terminaría olvidando de él. Pero por desgracia para mí, aquello no fue así, y creo que esconder los sentimientos fue lo peor que pude hacer, aunque nunca he sido de exteriorizar demasiado. Cuándo los veía juntos solo sonreía, a veces los felicitaba por lo bien que parecía irles, cuando realmente, mi interior deseaba que aquella tortura terminara.

-_¡Qué se separen de una vez_! – pensaba yo con la típica sonrisa de estúpido que ponía siempre que estaba con ellos. Odio sonreír, y encima tener que hacerlo cuando no quiero, pero no iba a ponerme a llorar, o otras cosas similares.

Aquello nunca ocurrió, nunca se separaron. Y eso me iba destrozando más y más… hasta el punto del principio, quería morir. Una vez lo intenté con droga y otra… bueno, algo parecido, pero nunca conseguí lo que me proponía, el camino de salida fácil a mis problemas, la muerte, mí muerte y esta vez, de verdad.

Una única llamada, un único juego final… empezar aquello cómo lo terminamos, juntos. Moriarty y yo solos… en el muelle del London Bridge a las cuatro de la mañana. ¡Oh, sí! Justamente estaba John cuándo me encontraba hablando por teléfono con él. La conversación fue rápida, tan solo un…

– _¿Jugamos por última vez, Moriarty_? – pregunté yo, estaba casi seguro de que diría que sí.

–_Claro, juguemos_ – contestó él, rápidamente, como si llevara esperando esa pregunta toda su vida.

–_Decide tú el sitio esta vez, ya que la última vez lo decidí yo…_ – dije en tono un tanto serio, un tanto burlesco, imaginándome los sitios que podría elegir, como siempre, dónde poder montar un buen ¿drama?

–_Muelle del London Bridge, a las cuatro de la mañana_ – fue lo último que dijo, antes de colgarle.

"_En el Muelle del London Bridge a las cuatro…_" susurré yo, sin percatarme de la presencia de John.

– _¿Cómo?_ – preguntó él, un tanto extrañado por mis palabras.

– _¡Vete!_ – Le grité– _¡fuera de aquí!_ –dije en el mismo tono, quería que se fuera lo antes posible, es más, lo necesitaba.

Cogió su chaqueta y se fue de allí. Lo miré hasta que salió por la puerta, pensando qué quizá aquella sería la última vez que le viese. Seguidamente, me metí en mi habitación y tardé en decidirme qué ponerme. Al final me puse una camiseta blanca y una americana negra, con unos pantalones del mismo color. Esperé a la hora indicada para ir a mi encuentro con Moriarty, aunque fui allí 10 minutos antes, ya que quería ver las vistas de mi amada ciudad por última vez. Cuando lo vi llegar no me moví, no saqué ningún arma, tan sólo me dediqué a mirarle.

–_Hola Sherlock_ – caminó hacia mí, tranquilamente– _tranquilo, vengo solo._

–_Ya veo_– dije con una sonrisa ladina, después de haber mirado una y otra vez hacia los lados–_ ¿qué podemos hacer?_ – arqueé una ceja, pues no se me había ocurrido nada.

Él contestó algo que no deseaba oír, por tanto saqué la pistola con rapidez y la apoyé sobre una de sus sienes.

–_No me hagas matarte antes de comenzar…_ –terminé la frase con un gruñido, enfadado–

Sacó su pistola y en el momento que la fue a apoyar contra mi pecho, alguien se interpuso entre él y yo.

–_ ¡No, Sherlock!_ –Gritó John entre jadeos– _no dejaré que te haga nada…_ –fue recuperando el aire poco a poco, ¿qué hacía él allí?–

–_Siento lo que voy a hacer, pero_… –le di un golpe seco en la nuca, de esta forma John cayó inconsciente a mis pies. Lo quité de en medio y volví a retomar lo de antes. Apoyé la pistola sobre el pecho de Moriarty y el hizo lo mismo– _A la de 3_ –cuento con los dedos– _1… 2…_ –se escucharon dos disparos a la vez–

Sentí que algo me ardía, un dolor se extendió desde mi pecho, hasta recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me llevé una mano al pecho, pensando tal vez que así me dolería menos. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron mis piernas temblar y caí al suelo. Miré a John y sonreí, sonreí porque siempre que estábamos solos me sentía bien… sentía que éramos tan solo nosotros dos contra el mundo, aunque quizá este no fuera el mejor momento para pensar en ello. Cerré los ojos, esperando a qué por fin, todo esto terminase.

–_¡Sherlock!_ –escucho a John gritar mi nombre y luego unos pasos apresurados hasta llegar a mí. Abro los ojos, siento los parpados pesados y las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Pero, ¿de qué lloraba exactamente? ¿De dolor o de la idea de no verle nunca más? Oh Dios, no lo sé… pero ahora no puedo volver atrás.

–_John_… –logro decir en un susurro, muerdo mi labio inferior para evitar sollozar. Quito las manos de mi herida y las levanto para ponerlas sobre las mejillas de la persona a la que he amado tantos años- me duele… –me siento cada vez más débil y mareado. Sé que mi fin se acerca–

–_Sherlock_ –susurra él entre lágrimas– _Sherlock, no puedes dejarme_… –noto como pone las manos sobre mi herida, quizá para que deje de salirme tanta sangre. Luego me abraza contra él y me da un beso en los labios. No pude corresponderle, iba perdiendo las fuerzas, mis manos iban resbalando por su cara hasta que terminé soltándola–

–_Adiós, John…_ –imágenes sueltas empezaron a proyectarse en mi mente, recuerdos, buenos recuerdos. Intenté no recordar nada del último año, solo anterior. Noto frío, así que me abrazo a él, aferrándome fuerte a su cintura. Aún puedo sentir sus caricias, eso hace que no se me haga tan dolorosa la idea de morir–

Escuché otra voz de lejos, esta vez de mujer. Pero… ¿quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? Es cierto que le envié un mensaje a alguien, ¿a quién había sido? Ya casi no puedo acordarme de nada, ni siquiera de la persona que me acaricia. Dejo de respirar y siento como mi corazón da su último latido. Este es mi fin, mi verdadero fin.


End file.
